1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of packaging. More particularly, the invention concerns an apparatus and method for enclosing an article in a pouch configured as part of a packaging structure. The packaging apparatus includes a platform with front and rear sides and a platform surface therebetween, a heat sealer and a framework for positioning the sealer forward of the platform with an open space therebetween and with an open area under the platform.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a marketing technique, newspapers may be delivered to subscribers in plastic bags configured to include sealed pouches enclosing merchandise samples and literature. For efficiency and security of the merchandise samples, the samples are sealed in the pouches before the bags are shipped to the newspaper delivery service. The service then inserts the newspapers into the bags for delivery to the subscriber.
In the prior art, the pouch filling process has been labor intensive and inefficient. Accordingly, the prior art points out the need for a system by which the merchandise samples or other articles can be sealed in the pouches in a manner which is cost effective.